


Devolution of a Dalton Academy Warbler

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Glee
Genre: ABBA, Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set in Dynamic Duets in Glee, season 4. After Blaine sings with the Warblers, he realizes that he belongs with the Warblers at Dalton. Kurt and Blaine are over, nothing is going to change that and it is entirely Blaine’s fault. Blaine came to McKinley here for Kurt, and everything there reminds Blaine of him. They all call him Blaine Warbler. Maybe it's time he goes back where he belongs, maybe it's time to go back to his brothers. Maybe it's time to return home. Just like in Grease, Blaine is visited by a guardian angel. She advises him to return to Dalton after Blaine is reminded of the fact that he isn't Night bird anymore, he's not an important part of New Directions and he isn't the hero. All Blaine knows for sure is that he's Sophie's father and a Dalton boy and maybe if he accepts that, the rest will fall into place.





	Devolution of a Dalton Academy Warbler

The first thing Blaine Devon Anderson wanted to do when he returned to McKinley after driving home from Dalton Academy was to curl himself into a ball and sob his eyes out until he fell asleep. Singing with the Warblers had made him feel like he was on cloud nine but as soon as he left Dalton, he felt like he had been beaten to numbness. His head was pounding and his stomach was turning in ways nobody could possibly understand. 

What in the world was wrong with him? He felt cold and just plain miserable. It was like he got hit by a semi or two. 

Blaine found himself locked in the choir room, needing to be alone just for a while to think. His brain was going a thousand miles an hour and he needed to think things through. He propped himself up on one elbow after making a line of chairs for his long, tired legs and he just held the new Dalton blazer in front of him, just staring at it, trying to listen to his heart. His head and his heart are telling him two different things. 

His head was screaming for him to forget about Kurt and stay at McKinley but his heart was telling him to let it go and return to Dalton where nothing could harm him ever again. Cheating on Kurt had literally destroyed him inside and his so called friends at McKinley couldn't spot his downward spiral from miles away. Not even Brittany's downward spiral caught their attention until it was almost too late and now Blaine knew that the same thing was happening to him. Now he wished he could tell her that he now understood how she felt then. 

Nationals last year couldn't last long enough. All the happiness and laughter he did in the choir room last year with his former friends was so wonderful. But all the sunshine and roses went away eventually. Blaine immediately put his head into his hand and begins sobbing his heart out. He doesn't know what's wrong and it only made him cry harder. Blaine felt like he was weightless but at the same time, he wasn't exactly floating or sinking either. He was just weightless because he couldn’t figure out what that weight was. 

The only thing he knows was that it hurts. Everything just hurts. And then everything just sort of erupts into endless words and raging emotions as Blaine Devon Anderson finally broke. Blaine just cried for the next several moments or hours, whichever works, and was trying so hard to either scream or break down sobbing in front of everything and everyone. Blaine just wanted to punch everything and tear everything down in his path. The last few months of constant heartache and disappointment have caught up with him finally. 

The new school year has barely begun and transfers are always available. Dalton Academy was where he belonged. Sebastian and Hunter may have been right. Blaine had to admit that he dearly, truly missed Dalton, even when he told Sebastian that McKinley was where his heart was (as cheesy as it sounded). It was the only one true place he called home, and it was the place where he had made so many memories. Maybe when he calmed down, he could ask his mother Pam if he could go back to Dalton. Blaine knew inwardly that she would say yes anyway. It took several efforts to calm down. Blaine had used up a box of tissues, blowing out heartache with every blow. The more he blew out, the less he had to swallow. 

He had one year left before he has to face the endless disappointment of adulthood, but he began to think it can't be much worse than high school. He still thought that being a show choir director is the most he can hope for when he already carried a child. At least he has some idea of a family. By some miracle, Kurt had impregnated him (as confusing and strange as it sounded) and gave birth to a child at Regionals last year. He had always thought he couldn't bring biological children into the world being gay and all. 

The feeling Blaine had been trying so hard to forget came back: loneliness. He realized that he had no one. No true friends, no boyfriend, no glee club - no one to love him. His mother accepted him, and when she talks to him, Blaine feels relaxed and content. At least his mother was still here, and his brother too. Both of them loved Blaine dearly and he certainly loved them too. 

His mother Pam was so sweet; she was a true mother and Blaine loved her so much. He loves his daughter Sophie too, remembering when he had her in the middle of the Enchanted Forest during the midst of Regionals (he had been absent during that). At least he has a mother, a brother (as loud as he is) and a child. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do now, but he knows that he's done with trying to make his insane prom king dream into a reality. He just wanted to forget about the last year and everyone who has stood by him and watched him fall over and over again. 

Blaine pulled himself out of his hand, pulled him together by breathing deeply in and out several times, trying to get his beating heart to stop. With a long drink of water, Blaine feels his nerves calming down and he feels like he can breathe again. After drying up his tears, Blaine resumed looking at the blazer. The blazer that had taken all of his emotion and just made him feel strong again. The tension had bled out of his muscles once it was put on and the tension came back when it was taken off. This blazer was a part of his body and truth be told, Blaine felt exposed and small without it. That was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Blaine put the blazer down for a second and pulled out one of his favorite books. Maybe reading for a little while could clear his head. He had loved books for as long as he can remember and had spent countless hours getting lost in imaginary worlds where he is the handsome brave prince, or the hero. He has been Robin Hood from his own movie, Prince Naveen from Princess and the Frog, the Nutcracker Prince from the Nutcracker, Lancelot from the First Knight and even Tom or Huckleberry. He had been himself too, slipping into the wardrobe and leaving the real world far behind. That one world is far more literal than he cared to admit even now. The only true friends Blaine Anderson had ever known had been the characters in his books or the Warblers who accepted him before he had to leave. The only boyfriend Blaine Anderson had ever known was a girl fabulous boy named Kurt Elizabeth Hummel who was eager to stab him in the back the minute it was down and turned. He honestly doesn't know which is worse. 

 

They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know 

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all  
Never left at all

 

After singing, Blaine had to take in several deep breaths to prevent himself from crying again. Now was not the time to break down. He couldn't be weak right now; he had to be strong to make his own decision. Before Blaine could read his fourth book in an hour, The Outsiders, something magical and mysterious began to happen. As if the world had turned to magic, bells began to ring and suddenly, a white bird flew in from the windows up above near the roof of the choir room and landed gracefully on the music sheet stand just three feet away and instantly, it transformed into a person. Blaine put a bookmark in the middle of the page and closed the book, wondering what was happening. The bird transformed into a guardian angel like the Grease movie. The bird turned into a lovely woman with waist length blonde hair, wrapped in a perfect bun, she wore a long sleeved, floor length blue sparkly dress with golden wings on her back and she held a transparent looking magic wand with a dreamcatcher attached to her other wrist. 

"Hello, Blaine." She said lovingly. 

"W-who are you?" Blaine asked, confused. How did this woman know him? 

"I'm your guardian angel Sofia, just like the Grease movie." She replied, knowing what Blaine was thinking. "What are you still doing here Blaine? Shouldn't you be at Dalton right now?" 

"I wish I was, but I don't know what to do right now." Blaine confessed, feeling tears forming in the back of his eyes. 

"You do know what to do Blaine but what's holding you back is that you don't know how to leave behind the New Directions." 

"What do I do, fairy godmother?" Blaine asked like a scared son. 

"Choose your happiness over everybody else's." 

"Fairy godmother, my friends will try and stop me." 

"Sam might but you hold the decision here. No one else does. Blaine, you really don't have an excuse to stay here anymore. You aren't a part of New Directions, even if the others try to tell you otherwise, you aren't the Nightbird, or you can't be forever and you can't be the hero here." 

Hearing that made up Blaine's mind. She was right. He didn't have an excuse to stay at McKinley now. He only transferred to be with Kurt because he was asked to and if he did so, he could go back just as easily. The Warblers were Blaine's birthright and his destiny. The McKinley students called him Blaine Warbler, despite that he won Nationals with the New Directions last year. Dalton Academy was where he belonged. He was always a Warbler; he never should have tried to deny that. 

"Change my clothes, fairy godmother." Blaine smiled and the angel's eyes lit up. 

"Kneel, my godson," Sofia smiled and Blaine did so, kneeling like a knight about to be knighted by royalty. 

The angel raised up her wand and tapped Blaine's head with it gently, transforming his torn street clothes into a long sleeve button front collared white dress shirt, a black leather belt, long sleeve 2 button, 3 pocket Navy and red crest patch Dalton blazer, his gray and red tie, gray slacks and black dress shoes with comfortable black socks. In addition, she did his hair so it looked preppy and perfectly gelled back. Using the dream catcher, the angel took away Blaine's memory of transferring to McKinley, Sebastian nearly blinding him and made him think Kurt left him because he didn't want to take Blaine to New York to him. 

Instead, she made Blaine think he was a missing Warbler and that he was brainwashed into defecting. Kurt was the one who threw the slushie and nearly blinded him. He's now in charge of what memories he wants to keep and doesn't want to keep. Now that she was finally done, she stepped back and Blaine opened his eyes, not recognizing where he was. No one can tell him what to remember. With all this, Blaine felt his strength coming back to him. He felt regal, powerful again, like a Dalton Warbler should be. 

For a split second, Blaine felt his face in a panic but then found out there was nothing to panic about. "I'm me again." Blaine breathed out in relief, relieved to be back in comfortable clothes. He didn't remember transferring to McKinley, meeting the other New Directions but he did remember winning Nationals with them even though he wasn't supposed to be there with them anyway. 

In his mind, Blaine remembered that he was brainwashed into defecting into New Directions and how Kurt betrayed him so many times. He can just block them out and pretend that they never happened. 

"Go home to your brothers, Blaine Warbler. You're a missing Warbler and your brothers need you." Fairy godmother said as she began to disappear as Blaine grabbed his school bag. 

"Thank you, guardian angel." Blaine thanked his godmother as she disappeared and the door to the choir room opened. 

Blaine was free to go home now. Nothing could stop him now. In his school bag were his books, his pictures and the contents from his old locker. He couldn't stay here another day or another hour. He just didn't have a reason or an excuse to stay now. Blaine turned around, seeing the stolen Nationals trophy had been returned, just as Hunter promised. Carefully, Blaine laid his Night-bird costume on the piano along with a letter, saying goodbye. He left the choir room and went to the front office where Principal Figgins was waiting for him, holding the final transfer papers. 

After signing the transfer papers with Principal Figgins, Blaine felt like all loose ends had been tied up and he shouldered his school bag, heading for the doors after shaking hands with the fair principal as well as thanking him for everything he had done for the lost Warbler. Blaine was finally leaving the place that had been haunting him for so long. Nothing could stop him now. 

Blaine walked out the doors of McKinley and turned around, looking at the public school and his McKinley magic was gone now. He walked up the staircase leading out into town and Blaine only looked back a few times, liking that no one was looking at him. With a deep breath of confidence, Blaine turned back around and went on his way. He was done with this dark place. He didn't want to take another look at the place behind him. In his mind, Blaine could hear The Lion King 2 song, Not One of Us, playing although no one was singing it. 

Blaine didn't really know what the future held for him but he did know that he's Sophie's father and a Dalton boy, and he knew that now he finally accepted that, the rest will fall into place. He felt clean, pure and strong again with his blazer back. This was exactly what he needed. He felt like he was on top of the world, feeling himself now. His head wasn't pounding, his eyes weren't red, his skin wasn't dry, his teeth aren't dirty and his skin doesn't smell like trash. Thinking of Sophie, Blaine continued his journey to Dalton. He found himself at the Anderson household just a few blocks away from Dalton Academy. He wanted to check on his daughter first before he went home. 

Entering the two story household, Blaine walked into his daughter's nursery right next door to his bedroom. His mother Pam was in the room, watching Sophie sleep in her comfortable, safe secure crib, wearing her favorite pink shirt and white shorts along with her favorite Mickey Mouse bonnet and socks. She was staring at her mobile above her head, giggling contently. Seeing her for the first time in months, Blaine had to take time to look at her. 

He looked around his daughter's room. The walls were painted a baby pink with light pink and white curtains decorated with Romantic Warm Fresh baby pink and white Polka Dots, and the crib had pink pillows, fresh white sheets, and stuffed animals along with Sophie's baby blanket, something Pam had made herself when Blaine was pregnant with her. 

Sophie Leila Anderson, born in the midst of Regionals 2012, was the apple of her father's eye. Blaine remembered giving birth in the New Enchanted Forest (the home of the original members of the New Directions, Kurt included) with Sofia and Sam at his side. Sam held his hand and Sofia birthed his daughter. Blaine remembered feeling like he was about to explode when he went into labour and he remembered every push he made. His cries and screams for help must have filled the Ohio skies, if not the whole world. On the last push, the baby came out and Blaine Devon Anderson became a father. 

When Sofia cleaned her off and wrapped her in a pink baby blanket that Blaine's mother made herself when he was pregnant, she laid her on Blaine's chest and Blaine felt something inside him change. Nine months worth of suppression and denial were completely obliterated in a single second. His heart was beating so fast, and it was hard to even breathe, but—oh, he felt like he might actually pass out. The baby's body curved into his, and it felt so amazing. So right. 

Laughing happily with happy tears in his eyes, Blaine held his child in his arms, swearing to always protect her, no matter what it cost. As a child, Blaine never understood how hard it was to do something perfect. He had learned a long time ago that the first step to becoming an adult is to stop punishing yourself for things you did when you were a child. As an seventeen year old teenage father, it now made sense. Something beautiful was made from something beautiful. His child was perfect. His child; those words felt so surreal. Blaine Devon Anderson became a father, swearing to always protect his child. He took his child home from the Enchanted Forest after filling out her legal birth papers, and he was on cloud nine. Blaine wished that feeling could have lasted a little longer but he accepted it. 

When Sam asked him what his child's name was, Blaine immediately thought of Sofia, the unsung hero of McKinley. She was the mother who took care of him when the Warblers couldn't. Before Blaine had given birth, she had shooed away Kurt and gave Blaine a safe place to give birth, even helping him birth his daughter. He wanted a daughter ever since he was a child but didn't have a clue of what her name should be, but now he did. Looking at his blonde friend, the last good brother he had at McKinley, he revealed his daughter's name. 

Sophie Leila Anderson. 

Sophie was perfect. 

When Sophie opened her eyes for the very first time, she had wrapped her tiny arms around Blaine's neck when he held for the first time ever, and she fit perfectly in place on her father's body. Blaine wasn't thinking of anything except his baby daughter and the absolute ache in his soul to hold that little body in his strong arms forever. His hands were shaking-heck, his entire body was shaking as Sophie met her father. Blaine hugged his daughter back, feeling like a broken piece of him had been picked up inside and healed. 

Coming back to reality, Blaine continued looking at Sophie in her crib. He had to hold her. His loneliness was gone forever and he felt content. He felt comfortable with the idea of him being an unwed teenage father. He didn't have to be married to be a father if he wanted to; there are plenty of single fathers who do a great job raising children. Blaine happily smiled at his innocent little daughter, put his school bag down and carefully lifted her up into his arms, wanting to hold her. This time, not one part of him was shaking as Blaine carefully transferred the weight of his daughter into his eager embrace. 

Almost immediately, Blaine felt a pressing need in his baby and as if she could read her father's mind, Sophie worked her mouth in cries not of anguish, but of hunger, and Blaine felt his new fatherly instincts kick in immediately. Using his new fatherly instincts, he immediately had a full bottle of fresh milk in his hand, quickly tested the temperature and then gave the bottle to his eager daughter. 

"There you go, my little angel. That's better, isn't it?" he said softly. 

Looking back at his daughter who is resting against his blazer, Blaine actually doesn't care about being an unwed teenage father. All he cared about was his baby. Ever since he was a small boy, Blaine always wanted a daughter to cherish and protect. Sophie finished her bottle and her father took it, smiling as he put it aside. 

"Here you go, my little darling, you were hungry, weren't you?" he asked playfully, Sophie giggling in response. Blaine smiled back at his happy daughter, wanting to hold her forever. 

 

I, I have known love before  
I thought it would no more  
Take on a new direction  
Still, strange as it seems to be  
It’s truly new to me  
That affection

I, I don’t know what you do  
You make me think that you  
Will change my life forever  
I, I’ll always want you near  
Give up on you, my dear  
I will never

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You’re all that  
I’ve been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more  
And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I’ve been waiting for you

I’ll carry you all the way  
And you will choose the day  
When you’re prepared to greet me  
I’ll be a good dad, I swear  
You’ll see how much I care  
When you meet me

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You’re all that  
I’d been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more

And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I’ve been waiting for you  
Ohhhh  
I’ve been waiting  
For you

 

Sophie fell asleep after her father sang to her and she yawned contently as she fell asleep. Blaine brought up his daughter up further and held her closely, hugging her. He kissed her tiny little head and ignored a tear of happiness going down his face. Feeling her breathe underneath him made Blaine so happy and relaxed. He had a healthy, happy child, a loving mother, a supportive older brother and a home to call his own. 

"Hi Blaine honey, is everything okay?" Pam asked sweetly. 

"Everything is okay Mom but I do need to tell you something. I'm going back to Dalton; I already signed the transfer papers and everything." Blaine said simply. 

"You're back at Dalton? Blaine, that's wonderful. I'll go call your headmaster right now." Pam said happily as she left the room. 

Blaine smiled playfully; he knew his mother would like that he was going back to Dalton. She never really understood why he wanted to transfer schools just for someone that really didn't care. Kurt never really needed Blaine to transfer schools just to be safe; Kurt wanted Blaine to transfer for selfish reasons. Blaine now understood that. Kurt just wanted Blaine to be his plaything, a wall to take all the hits for him, something to complain and use whenever he wanted. Blaine didn't deserve to be like that; he thought he was in love with someone he thought loved him back. New York was all Kurt wanted. But he was there and he simply left Blaine behind because he didn't want to take the person who boosted him up again and again to come with him. 

When Pam was done on the phone, Blaine kissed his daughter goodbye, grabbed his school bag and walked out of the household to Dalton. Standing in front of the large all boys school, Blaine felt like he had been returned home. Feeling proud and calm, Blaine smiled at his home that was called Dalton Academy and began walking towards it. He had finally returned home. He had taken the long way around but it had all been worth it. 

His private dorm room was on the top floor with all the other Warblers and Blaine knew his brothers were waiting for him, waiting for him to return home to them. He hoped he could win back their forgiveness when he was defected. Blaine entered the school at long last and with one sniff of the air, it felt like he had never left at all. Nothing had changed while he was gone. Mrs. Jes at the desk welcomed Blaine back with a hug and told Headmistress Alexandria Privet that Blaine had returned. Jes gave Blaine the key to his new private dorm at the end of the hall where Nick, Jeff, Hunter and Trent were and let him go. Blaine walked down the staircase just like he had done before and turned left when he got off the staircase, heading to the Warblers' rehearsal space. 

Just like he had hoped, there were his brothers. Talking but looking afraid. They were scared that something had happened to their brother. Why wasn't Blaine home yet? Smiling at his brothers, Blaine walked into the room and everyone's faces lit up. Their long lost brother had finally come home. Sebastian, Hunter, Nick, Jeff, David, Trent, Thad, Andrew and Antonio all shot to their feet and all the Warblers found themselves in a group hug, embracing each other and their long lost brother. 

"Blaine Anderson is back at Dalton!" Blaine exclaimed happily, his face all smiles. The other Warblers applauded and cheered; their family was whole again. 

"Welcome home, brother." Trent smiled. 

"Now we have a chance to win Sectionals." Hunter added. 

"We will win, guys. Do you know why? New Directions haven't even started to think of their set-list." Blaine said with no certain emotion. This was common among New Directions. They always believed that if they were unrehearsed they would be at their best. 

The band of brothers continued their conversations at dinner time and they celebrated Blaine's return with pizza, cokes and deserts. They all sat in the common room together, laughing, talking just like old times. Blaine's heart was back in one piece again as he sat between Nick and Jeff. He continued laughing; feeling like the world was perfect. His world was perfect anyhow. 

"Gentlemen, we should do one last toast. To our long-lost brother who finally came home, Blaine." Hunter announced. 

"Cheers!" The Warblers said all together as they gently banged their cups together and drank. 

After drinking, Blaine thought of the words 'long lost brother.' All he remembered was that he was brainwashed into defecting and that he only served for New Directions to be a wall of protection for Kurt. He had been tricked into thinking Kurt loved him and only used him for a wall of protection. Blaine painfully remembered all the painful blows he took for Kurt, including having eye surgery when a rock salted slushie had been tossed into his face but he didn't remember who threw it at him. 

"Blaine," Sebastian said, drawing Blaine out of his thoughts. "How do you feel?" he asked, seeing the distant look. All eyes were on Blaine at this point. 

"I don't remember much of last year. I remember arriving at McKinley, and I had absolutely no clue what I was going to do. I felt naked without my blazer. All I knew was that I was there to protect Kurt no matter what. I thought we were in love. I remember doing the Michael Jackson number, then someone threw a rock salted slushie in my face although I don't know who threw it. At the hospital, I went into shock several times and I thought I was going to die on the operating table when the doctors cut into me. When I recovered, Kurt was never the same. He only wanted to talk about NYADA and New York so it was like he didn't even care about me anymore. Then he met this guy Chandler at the music store and started texting him non-stop and then he tried to convince me he wasn't cheating, but I knew he was. He then got an intern ship to Vouge.com and he didn't want me anymore so I let him go. Kurt accused me of cheating on him and he left me in the dust, plain and simple. He basically threw me out. Everything I did for him was a lie." 

All together, the Warblers embraced their brother, showing him that he had their support and love. Sebastian couldn't believe Blaine didn't remember that it was him who threw the rock salted slushie at him but he was aiming for Kurt, not him. But if Blaine didn't know that, maybe there was a chance at a relationship for them after all. 

"Thank you for bringing me home, brothers." Blaine thanked his brothers, embracing all of them at once. 

"You are Blaine Warbler, Blaine. You were a brother lost and we found you." Trent, the sassy Warbler, implied. 

"And we're a family again," Jeff agreed. 

"This is our year to conquer the world," Nick stated. 

"And it starts with Sectionals," Hunter chimed in. 

"Nothing can stop us now," Sebastian smiled. 

"We are a family and family always finds each other." Blaine stated. 

After some heartfelt talk, it was dark now but no one was bothering going up to their dorms. They just brought down pillows and blankets from the dorm rooms into the warm, pizza smelling common room. Trent and Andrew moved the sofas so all of the Warblers could lie down side by side in a perfect row with Blaine in the middle. A dark blue night sky fell upon Ohio and the Warblers turned out the lights in the common room, falling asleep instantly, side by side, holding one another. The Heavens opened up and a rainstorm fell on the roof of Dalton, showering the Warblers in bliss and warmth. 

Sofia, the mother who took care of Blaine, appeared into the room and looked at the sleeping Warblers. It warmed her heart to see Blaine back with his brothers, safe and sound, where he belonged. He was a missing brother but now he was home. Dalton was the only place he truly called home. Opening his eyes, Blaine saw his fairy godmother and without moving, he sat up, seeing his blazer folded up behind his pillow, just like everyone else had. Sofia smiled at him and Blaine smiled back, closing his eyes and said thank you so much in silent words. When he opened his eyes again, Sofia tapped her godson's head again gently with her wand, blessing him. 

The soothing rain continued and Sofia disappeared again after kissing her godson goodbye. She had reminded him that if he ever needed her again for any reason, all he had to do was call out for her when he was alone and she would be there. After she disappeared, Blaine laid back down before one of his brothers suspected he was sitting up, and just looked at the rain pouring outside the window. He felt like he was the happiest person on the planet right now. He was back in Westerville, back at Dalton, where he felt safe and content, he had a new start, his brothers back and a bright future ahead. 

He was part of a real family, a real part of something special because he was special, he was Blaine Warbler, his one and only alter ego and he was a Dalton boy. 

Everything had fallen into place now. 

All it took was to accept what was true. 

Now, all Blaine knew now for sure was that he was a Dalton boy for life and he was Sophie's father, and now that he accepted that, everything had fallen into place. 

It was like a devolution of a Dalton Academy Warbler.


End file.
